warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Tusk Thumper Doma
| faction = Grineer | planet = Earth | tileset = | alloyhealth = 5000 | alloyarmor = 100 | baseexperience = 500 | baselevel = 1 | spawnlevel = 30 | specialbodyparts = | codex_scans = 3 | blueprint_drops = 5% | other_drops = Resources (800.00%): Charc Electroplax 4.17% Goopolla Spleen 4.17% Murkray Liver 4.17% Sharrac Teeth 4.17% Karkina Antenna 4.17% Azurite 4.17% Devar 4.17% Pyrol 4.17% Coprite Alloy 4.17% Mawfish Bones 4.17% Khut-Khut Venom Sac 4.17% Yogwun Stomach 4.17% Tralok Eyes 4.17% Mortus Horn 4.17% Maprico 4.17% Grokdrul 4.17% Iradite 4.17% Norg Brain 4.17% Cuthol Tendrils 4.17% Nistlepod 4.17% Crimzian 4.17% Auron 4.17% Veridos 4.17% Ferros 4.17% Rare Resources (100.00%): Maprico 25.00% Sentirum 25.00% Nyth 25.00% Seram Beetle Shell 25.00% }} The Tusk Thumper Doma is the final, and toughest variant of the Tusk Thumper encountered in the Plains of Eidolon during daytime. Tactics *The heavy armor on the Tusk Thumper makes its body impervious to all forms of attack. To deal damage to it, players must destroy the destructible armor plates on the Thumper's knees, which will reveal a glowing bluish-green weakspot on each leg that can be attacked. Each weakspot constitutes a quarter of the Thumper's health, with each leg weakspot closing up if its health pool is depleted, thus all 4 leg weakspots must be destroyed in order to kill the Thumper. *The Thumper possesses unusual agility for a unit of its size, capable of jumping high into the air to either reposition itself, or attempt to slam down onto enemies beneath it. It is also capable of charging forward at great speeds, knocking over any enemies in its path. *Occasionally, the Thumper will brace its legs and then use its pneumatic groundpounder on its belly, which it slams into the ground repeatedly to create up to 5 radial shockwaves that deals damage and knockback in a large area. The Thumper in this state is immobile however, making it easier for players to aim for its weakspots. *The Thumper has two ranged weapons consisting of a large telescopic cannon on its front, and two rapid-fire autocannons on its sides. These weapons have their own hitboxes and hitpoints, which can be destroyed to temporarily knock them out of commission. *Dormant Thumpers are buried underground, and thus are not visible from long distances. They will only emerge from the ground once players are within striking distance. *This enemy, along with the Tusk Thumper Bull, has a higher chance of spawning when performing high level Bounties. *When a Thumper only has half its health left, it will eject a hatch on its top side, opening up a launcher that will allow it to release Tusk Seeker Drones to call in reinforcements. Notes *Tusk Thumpers can drop most Plains of Eidolon-exclusive resources on death, including common and uncommon fish and animal parts, as well as common to uncommon ores and gems, but only the Bull and Doma variant drops Seram Beetle Shell, Sentirum and Nyth **This is similar to Exploiter Orb, which drops multiple Orb Vallis exclusive resources and parts, in addition to a guaranteed Lazulite Toroid and component blueprint. * can use for a chance to double the drops from the Thumper's corpse. *Tusk Thumpers have set spawn locations but are randomly encountered only in the daytime. Only one Tusk Thumper can be present in any instance. The following map shows all the possible spawn locations: Tusk Thumper Spawn Locations.jpg|Tusk Thumper Spawn Locations Map hS1cvkZ.jpg|(Based on opinion and may not reflect actual spawn rates.) Tips *Decreasing theTusk Thumper's movement speed, with 's , can make it easier to shoot the weak spots. * 's can stop the Tusk Thumper momentarily. **Zenurik's Temporal Blast also works on Tusk Thumper. * 's can be used to strip its armor, thus making it take more damage ** 's do not work on the Thumper. **Neither does 's , which does not strip its armor nor does it restore 's shields *Tusk Thumper's armor can be reduced using . **However, when using weapons with damage, it is advised not to completely remove the Thumper's armor. The damage bonuses from its armor and health stack, and due to the Thumper possessing Alloy Armor as both its armor and health class, it takes +150% damage from as long as it has armor; even when fully armored, more damage will be dealt from damage than without armor. *Abilities that make Tenno invisible, e.g. 's , can help making Tusk Thumper less active. It will not retaliate against invisible Tenno and less likely move around. *The Thumper is incapable of hitting with its melee, charge, and shockwave attacks if she is above the ground in her form. While it can still shoot her, it will prefer to attack her Razorflies, which can keep the Thumper busy while shoots its weak spots. *A beacon from 's alternate fire can be used to tag a weak spot, allowing Tenno to deal damage with ease. *Operator's Void Beam can also deal significant damage against the Thumper, especially with Prism/Scaffold that has Punch Through and/or AoE damage. **This method is quite ammo-efficient as Void Beam is simply rechargeable, while the Thumper requires a lot of ammo to bring down. *Stolen Tusk Dargyn can be used to slowly fight the Thumper as well. Though it is recommended to periodically destroy its gun to prevent retaliation as Dargyn is not so resilient. *When doing Sorties, these variants are guaranteed to show up due to the levels that Sortie missions start at. *When doing high-level bounties these variants become more common, so a good way to find them is by activating a tier 5 bounty and search for the thumpers instead of completing the objective. Trivia *Tusk Thumper is the first Grineer ground vehicle and second hostile ground vehicle introduced in the game, first being Coildrive. *There are two inactive Tusk Thumpers of unknown variant in orange in a small base area at the middle point between Ostwan Range and Renthi Spring on Plains of Eidolon. **There is a unique-looking console positioned close to each of them, presumably for maintenance purposes. Patch History *Fixed the Tusk Thumper Doma (and potentially others) sometimes jumping away and despawning. *Increased the Tusk Thumper encounter chances and lowered the encounter cooldown from 180-240s to 90-120s. *Converted the Tusk Thumper’s Health class from ‘Cloned Flesh’ to a more appropriate ‘Hulking Armor’ class. *Fixed cases of extremely high damage breaking Tusk Thumper, making it impossible to destroy, such as the Tusk Thumper remaining alive after destroying it and excess damage from shooting off the armor plates going towards the main Health bar. *Fixed Tusk Thumper despawning if it or players moved too far from where it originally spawned. *Fixed the Tusk Thumper’s damage reduction not applying to all hit types *Fixed a script error that could occur after killing the Thumper, such as Operator Amps. *Tusk Thumpers will now only call in reinforcements when at half Health or lower. *Tusk Thumper charge behavior now has a timeout to prevent it from getting stuck charging indefinitely. *Tweaks to improve Tusk Thumper jump animations. *Fixed Tusk Thumper weak points getting covered / disabled when it wasn't the one taking damage. *Introduced.}} See also *Tusk Thumper, the base variant *Tusk Thumper Bull, the intermediate variant es:Pistón Doma Colmillo de:Tusk Klopfer Doma Category:Update 24 Category:Grineer Category:Plains of Eidolon Category:Field Boss